Various devices (e.g. headphones, earbuds, behind the ear, hearing aids, and other devices that direct acoustic energy into an acoustic measuring device (e.g., ear)) have been designed for various uses. Many conventional systems have difficulty sealing in the ear canal. Other orifice (e.g., ear, mouth, anus, nose, artery, vein, pipe, indentation) insertion devices additionally have sealing issues. Additionally devices that have a human interactive piece that have a conformal nature would be useful.